Start Of Something New
by waterfallmirage
Summary: Seniors Marinette and Adrien learn and do some things before they graduate.


It was the way her raven hair bounced off the light of the sun as she rambled on to Alya about something Adrien couldn't coherently explain. Or when Chloe would bully someone for anything they could possibly do and Marinette would stand up to her with a fierce look in her usual soft blue eyes. Adrien couldn't help but notice how she'd changed since the beginning of high school. Her hair hung loose now in thick curls he couldn't help but want to run his fingers through. Her legs strong and long a black skirt covering her thighs, her hips had widened as she had matured. A white blouse tucked into the skirt sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Feminine hands constantly pushing the same strand of hair behind her ear. A habit Adrien had picked up on the few years of knowing her.

She was beautiful.. He means she always was, but why hadn't he realized it until now? Was it because his eyes were blinded by the hero of Paris Ladybug? The past few months he's come to term with how amazing Marinette was and he couldn't shake it. The two star-crossed lovers talked occasionally throughout the day being mutual friends, and Marinette would tap on his shoulder from time to time claiming that she spaced out during the lesson and needed a quick summary.

But besides that no communication was made between them. The unbreakable group of four, Nino, Alya, Adrien and Marinette. Slowly stopped to hang out lessening his chances of talking to this mystery girl he hadn't gotten to know during grade 10 and 11. Now in his last year at this small french high school he was determined to know her. He knew bits and pieces from how she was an aspiring fashion designer to she worked at her parents bakery. He just wanted to know more. What made her laugh? What's her favourite food? Adrien held a chuckle as he watched Marinette excitedly wiggle her butt from across the school yard. He turned away waiting for Nino to finish his project in the library.

Marinette pulled a sun bonnet out of her bag placing the black hat with the white ribbon on Alya's head. "Girl! this is so nice" Alya cheered pulling Marinette in for a tight hug. Alya spotted Adrien at the top of the stairs near the entry of the school,l greens eye fixated on her best friend. "Oh Mari don't look now but Dreamy is watching our way" Marinette smiled her giddy legs shaking at the thought. "You should go talk to him!" Alya nudged the fashion designer up the stairs. Marinette smiled looking down at her imaginary watch. "Oh would you look at the time!" Her voice devious as she raced towards the school. "Marinette!" Alya giggled running after her. Marinette laughed the wind violently slapping her face as she jogged up the stairs. She looked back to see Alya right on her tail.

Marinette decided to move faster to get ahead but tripped on the concrete step, falling almost in slow motion her face planting right into someone's lap. Oh please don't let it be who I think it is. Marinette froze as she heard the deep startled laughter of Adrien Agreste, her long time crush. She couldn't shake her thoughts of him since grade 9 and now three years later he's more handsome, sweet and charming as ever. He wore a large maroon sweater with the sleeves rolled up black jeans and converse to match. His hair had aggressively gotten messier throughout the years as he'd stop caring about his appearance.

Marinette hadn't known why he didn't care anymore but he could look attractive during an apocalypse. Marinette slowly rose from Adrien's lap her cheeks pinker than the roses she attended to on her balcony back a home. "S-sorry" she squeaked.  
The first thing she noticed about his face is that he was blushing as well a deep red painted across his cheeks. But upon further inspection she saw the dark bags under his absent eyes, he looked like he was in another world. "T-that's alright, it's okay" His voice broke the stare between the two but it still lingered as she slowly rose from his lap to stand.

"Well- Well, look what the cat dragged in" Chloe's sly smile resting on her usual poorly makeup slabbed face. Marinette's fist clenched beside Adrien's head. He watched as her fingers poked and grinded against her skin, clearly a painful option. "Hi Chloe" Marinette paraded an equally fake smile to her rival. Chloe's eyes moved briskly to realize the situation like a panther watching it's prey. "Adrien what are you doing with them?" She emphasized "you" and 'them" Like the two girls in front of her were peasants from the medieval times and she was the princess. Well of course she was "Daddy is the mayor" has too much power in the school system, she's gotten away with too many things and rubbed Marinette off way too much.

One day Mari is just gonna club her and not regret a single motion. Adrien clenched his teeth he'd been fed up with her treating people this way since the beginning. She's not the same girl he grew up with playing in the garden of his father's mansion his mother pouring some juice at their picnics or tea parties. She'd changed somewhere along the way and Adrien had hoped that she'd figure it out that no one likes this bitchy attitude she shows. She is mean for absolutely no reason and Marinette had been taking the hits he should've stopped since grade 9. A wave of regret and sadness washed over him. In no way was Chloe's attitude his fault but he could've stopped her torturous rain years ago, he was the only one Chloe listened to and he did nothing.

"That's enough Chloe" Adrien unclenched his teeth unaware of the grinding they were doing while he was in thought. "I should've said this a long time ago and Marinette has been strong enough to take the hits for me" He turned and gave Marinette a wink noticing the confident look in her eye shiver. "I was hoping you'd figure this out yourself but clearly I was wrong and I let my classmates suffer" Adrien looked down shamefaced. Marinette was shocked as the shy boy finally saying something, stood up for what he believed in and all Marinette wanted to do was cheer him on. "Look Chlo, No one likes this angry attitude you put up. You're unnecessarily being mean to people who have done nothing to you. It's wrong. You need to stop this." his voice was calm it left an eerie feeling in the air. Marinette contained her smile for Adrien, she was so proud.

Alya could've sworn the two looked like the parisian heroes just then with their fierce looks. Adrien ascended up the stairs leaving Chloe to stand there and contemplate her actions. He stopped to look at the two girls. "You coming?" he asked with a small smile pulling Marinette up the stairs behind him. Marinette smiled as they held hands, Alya shaking her head at the two sending her the "Just date already look". Adrien dropped Marinette's hand opening the door for the ladies before following suit. His hand felt cold, but he was used to cold. Warmth was a luxury for him. "Thanks Adrien" Marinette spoke quietly beside him, barely audible but he had cat like hearing.

He smiled "No worries, honestly I should've done it in the beginning" He felt the sadness return. "I-I was r-really proud of you back there" Adrien stopped walking in shock. Alya had taken off mumbling something about her binder. "W-wow Uh" Adrien didn't know how to respond a smile crawled its way onto his face along with a blush causing Marinette to do the same in a chain reaction of feelings. "Well it's nice to see you sticking up for yourself and others. B-because you don't talk a lot" She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Adrien too closely inspecting the habit caught him off guard.

He was used to watching her from afar. He didn't even realize she had her ears pierced. Nor having black earrings did he expect. "Yeah I need to get out of my comfort zone" he rubbed the back off his head finding interest in the floor though he'd rather be counting Marinette's freckles. "Wellyoucouldstopbythebakery" she rushed. Adrien blinked at her "pardon?" he questioned innocently. "Um" she twisted her brown shoe against the floor the small nub of a heel digging into the tile squeaking slightly. "You c-could come by the bakery for a chat, I stop working at 5 so-'

"I'd love too!" He said a little too quickly.

"Okay!" a large smile radiated from Marinette's mouth.

Adrien couldn't think. Math came easy to him as did Science but this test in particular had his mind blank. No Marinette had his mind blank. She was so sweet about everything he does, she's supportive and kind and adorable. Adrien shook his head, Math. Mind still blank he stared at the page and did his best to write out the formula. He ended up writin in the sequence and gave into this sudden crush for Marinette. Gah, He likes Ladybug.. simple right? Wrong. He's had to patrol the last few weeks alone without his lady. She'd be absent saying she had a project to work on, not school related of course because she could handle that easily. It was something personal and it left him wondering.

What did his lady do in her spare time? Did she cook? Create? Write? Draw? Design? He stopped at design. Marinette couldn't be his lady? He turned his head slightly getting a glimpse of her. Raven hair fallen in front of her face cheek squished as she rested her palm on it, her eyes open staring at the page calm, cool, calculating with a slight panic in them. Her full pink lips slanted as she thought. Adrien shook his head. He's seen the exact same look on his lady. Gulping he placed his head on the desk. He'll have to re-write the test tomorrow at lunch. His thoughts are not in the right place.

Marinette handed the warm bag of croissants to her customer with a smile to match. "Have a wonderful day" she smiled wiping her face with the back of her hand. With a huff she breathed out the bell ringing once again as the front door to the bakery was opened. "Hello! Welcome to the Dupain-Cheng bakery! What can we get for you?" She smiled filing the money in the cash register from the previous customer. "Two of whatever you like" Adrien smiled. Bending down to look at the glass casings filled with sugary delights. He would eat every one knowing Marinette put her time into it. Marinette smiled "Two sugar cookies then" Adrien pulled out his wallet but before Marinette could say anything Sabine stepped out with freshly iced cookies putting them in the showcase except for two which she bagged and gave to Adrien. "On the house for handsome" Sabine winked at Marinette sending the two teens into internal chaos.

"Go on get you two, i'll do cashier while you chat" Sabine playfully scorned Marinette. Placing a kiss to her mother's cheek she quickly thanked her going into the back room and quickly removing her apron to join Adrien. Her dad handed her some hot chocolate as she made her way back to the table. "It's so homey in here" Adrien comments. He had changed his sweater to match the cooling weather outside. Winter had come late this year. I was a beige pullover that looked like a long sleeve shirt. "Really? We do try! We even hang family photos and have fancy sayings on the wall" She perked up taking a small bite of the still warm cookie. She moaned at the taste surprising both teens. Adrien chuckled placing his hot chocolate back down. "That good huh?" He asked pulling out his own treat. Marinette nodded a blush rising as she chewed the delight slowly.

"We'll have to see then" he teased biting into it. A small unknown noise left his throat causing Marinette to laugh almost spitting out her drink. He swallowed the cookie an idiotic smile pasted on his face. Marinette continued to laugh shaking in their booth. Adrien stared in awe, even when she was silly she was beautiful. Slowly her laughter died. She looked up to him through thick lashes his smile still present on his face. "What?" She put her hands on her hip. "Nothing" he mentioned.

"Nothing at all" he felt like this was his life now, like he had done this plenty of times before. And he'd be okay with it. Just him and Marinette no one else to interrupt them. He reached over the booth placing his thumb to the corner of her mouth where blue icing resided. Her cheeks heated up at the simple stroke of his thumb. This was so surreal she'd never imagined hanging out with Adrien ever. Yet here they were having a conversation like they've been friends for decades.

Once sweet tooth's satisfied they decided to go for a walk around the block until Adrien had to drive home to get his schedule. "So what's your favourite colour?" Marinette asked out of the blue. She'd been wanting to know since forever and here she was saying it without a stutter completely calm. "I like orange" he stated. "Interesting, why?" She pondered out loud. Adrien looked at her "It's a warm colour, it reminds me of being safe. It rises with the sun and sets with it. I find it calming" he spoke like he was in an out of body experience. Like he was watching a sunset now on the roof of his home remembering when he was young and how much has changed in his life. Appreciating and listing little things that have made him happy. Adrien is going to have to move Marinette to the top of that list. Along with being Chat Noir and getting to see his Lady.

"How'd you get into fashion?" He asked curiously. Marinette laughed one loud laugh and smiled at him. "It's silly" she shied. "Nothing is silly if you're passionate about it" he encouraged. Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand almost spooking the words out of her.

"When I was younger I used to cut chunks of apron off and sew them into towels. At first my parents thought it was cute, but as it continued they got frustrated." She laughed a cloud leaving her lips as the sun began to set the cold night falling upon the two. "So they bought me material to make them tea towels to use around the bakery. I would sew nonsensical things into them thinking I was top notch" her eyes lit up at the memories Adrien smiled thinking of a little Mari handing her parents a towel with scratch marks as a design and laughed with her

"As I got older though I started to do stuff with my clothes. Nothing big, I might add a pocket to a shirt or patch a rip in my jeans." She rolled her eyes at her younger self. "However, one day got really angry with my shirt and ripped it. I was so upset I cried and said i'd never try sewing again. But mama told me that I could design a new one" Marinette smiled and snorted " And I remember thinking " YOU CAN DO THAT WHAT HAVE I BEEN CRYING FOR"-" Marinette laughed along with Adrien. "Mama gave me a sketch pad and it's the same one I use today" Marinette finished with a dazed look in her eye. "I hope to be one of the greatest fashion designers in all of Paris" Adrien smiled watching her.

"You can do it" their eyes connected Marinette held such an appreciative look in her eye Adrien could burst into tears. She said no words as she crashed into his chest in a hug he knew she was saying a million times in her head "thank you". He slowly rubbed her back in a calming motion. "You really can Marinette, you are so talented" the words that left his mouth were true. He'd been saying it since grade 9 and he still meant it. Marinette could stay like that forever in his warm protective arms safe from the world and all its trouble. It's like time stopped for them. However, this wasn't a date. Was it? Marinette cleared her mind pushing it away, that doesn't matter right now. Adrien's phone beeped from his pocket indicating that he had to go.

Both teens reluctant they slowly released from the hug Marinette's eyes watery in happiness while Adrien stared down at her in adoration. "See you" Marinette gave an award winning smile. Adrien placed a kiss on her nose "Au revoir belle" he got into his car and drove off. Marinette stood with a blush, a blush she was sure would never go away. It had permanently stained her cheeks. Adrien called her beautiful, he supports her.

This is better than a dream. Realizing she was standing outside in the cold alone she walked into the bakery with a ding of the bell. She ran to her room collapsing on her bed with a squeal. Tikki flew over to the hectic girl shaking her head. "He's head over heels for you!" Tikki plopped down on the pillow beside the teenager "Oh gosh Tikki, i've been waiting so long for this.. WAIT. Did you say he likes me?" Marinette sat up hitting her head against the wall. "Ow"  
She rubbed her head soothingly. "Yeah he was watching you the entire time you told your story!" Tikki cheered. "Yeah well he's a good listener" Marinette countered crossing her arms pouting away from the kwami.

Marinette bounced back "Do you really think so?" She questioned excitedly. This was her moment to finally be with the guy of her dreams. Tikki nodded "you're smart, beautiful, creative, kind brave,, and silly. What's not to love?" Marinette stuck her tongue out at Tikki earning a pillow to the face.

"Chat Noir is calling!" Tikki exclaimed. Marinette transformed in a flash flying out to the nearest rooftop not risking him see her room because he's seen Marinette's room. Can't let those dots connect. "My lady" the call starts. "What's up Chat?" Marinette smiled at the silly kitty she hasn't seen him in a while. "I wanted to let you know I can patrol alone tonight" he smirked. Marinette raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Does my Lady not trust thee?"

"Of course not! I just feel bad that i've missed so many patrols"

"Say no more, I understand you've been busy"

"Alright stay safe Chat"

"Of course my lady" he winked ending the call. Marinette swung back into her room. Now for her secret project she's been telling Chat about, well not telling him but telling him that she has secret project. Hush.

Marinette pulled out a long beautiful dress. The fabric silky and perfectly placed. The dress was red gradually fading to black at the bottom. There were smaller flecks of black in the red that sparkled in the light. It had a sweetheart neckline with an oval cutout in the back of the dress. She had made black silky gloves to accompany the dress. She was making a veil headpiece at the moment that she would clip into her hair and mystify her cerulean eyes. It's black with a red rose that she had yet to pick from her garden. Marinette unlocked the hatchet to her balcony and climbed up. She held her black skirt as the slight wind blew. She would have to bring her flowers in today since the cold was setting into Paris. Marinette rested her hands on the first flower pot ready to transport. "Hello princess" she heard from behind her. Marinette rolled her eyes playfully even though he couldn't see. "Hello Chat" she walked past him placing the plant in a box that was left on the balcony so she could carry more than one at a time. "Is it hipurrnation time for the plants?" Chat questioned from behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she turned around to face him a potted rose in her hand "Plants don't hibernate silly kitty" she poked his nose removing herself from his arms. She placed another one in the box. Chat followed her lead grabbing two and helping out. "Where's Ladybug?" Marinette's innocently asked playing with the petals of a tulip. "You ask me" Chat Noir winked at her. Marinette froze for a second but played it off "Oh please, Chat are you lost without Lady?" She placed a finger under his chin. He crossed his arms "Cats can be independent sometimes" he pouted. Marinette picked up the heavy box without a sweat. "Good thing you're a cat boy" she laughed slowly descending into her room cautious over everything in it. She gave Tikki the look to hide. The small Kwami flew and hid in a pouch on Marinette's desk.

"May I come in?" He asked tilting his head curiously. Marinette shrugged sitting at her desk with a smirk. So this is why Chat Noir had wanted to solo his patrol. She heard the thud of his thick black boots hit the floor. She looked up to see him staring dumbfoundedly at the dress that was sitting on the manikin. "Did you make that?" He questioned staring the material down like it wasn't even there. Marinette nodded rolling to the other side of the desk in her chair reaching for a red rose to cut. "It's a shame it has to die" she commented removing the flower from the stem. Chat watched her careful hands begin to paint the flower with a slick clear paint. She could feel his eyes burning into her hands as she gently stroked the paint onto the delicate flower.

"The paint keeps the flower from dying as fast" she commented answering his unasked question. She slowly set the flower on a tray and spun around to look at him. "Shouldn't you be patrolling?" She smiled. "I just wanted to see my princess, it's been a while" he hummed. "What's new?" he asked sitting on her bed looking around the room inspecting every aspect from the cork board with designs pinned onto it, to the band poster she had yet to take down from grade 10. "This" she gestured to the dress wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.  
"Oh and my job at the bakery" Marinette's cheeks tinged at the thought of Adrien walking in.

"Oh what happened?" Chat questioned a smirk growing. Adrien felt as if he were cheating a relationship by gaining inforation as Chat but he couldn't help it, he had missed almost all of high school with her. "Oh it's nothing, just a boy" Marinette flushed rapidly shaking her hands in front of her face. Chat's eyes gleamed a shine resurrecting in them at her words, a knowing smirk tugging at his lips, he was beside her in mere seconds. "Hm?" she couldn't see his eyebrows but she knew he was wiggling them beneath the black mask. "None of your beeswax Chat Noir" She stood up opening her design journal and sketching something down quick and locking it before he could catch a peek.

"I thought we were better friends than that princess!" He crossed his arms over his chest leaning against her wall. Marinette sighed turning around from her desk to face him. "His name is Adrien" she had to hold back from saying it dreamily. "He is very sweet and kind" She began to clean her already spotless desk feeling like she needed to do something as she talked about sometging this personal. "Very different from me?" Chat asked resting his head on her shoulder his hair tickling her neck.

"No, you are kind" she she played with his soft hair. He was kind, often when the two heroes patrolled Chat would swoop down and have quick talk with the excited children. He'd answer their questions about his staff and what it's like to work with ladybug to which he would always answer "Spectacular, I love every second I'm with her" Marinette would always flash him a smile. Marinette snapped back to reality hearing the soft purrs of Chat beside her. "I expected your hair to be spiky" She commented a small laugh escaping her lips. Chat chuckled, it had the same happy tone she'd heard before. Marinette froze, he sounded just like Adrien. Chat could feel her tense beneath him and jerked back off of her giving her the space she needed to breath. Marinette couldn't wrap her head around it. That's just a coincidence.. right? In the back of her mind she always kind of considered the thought but it never really dawned on it until just then.

Marinette held her head feeling a migraine form from all this sudden information hitting her. "I- I don't know Adrien very well, f-for all I know he could be you" She whisper yelled laughing in denial. Chat freezing up definitely confirmed her thoughts. Marinette walked up to Chat grabbing his large shoulders to hold him down, she got on her tip-toes noses centimeters apart. She took a good look at his eyes, the eyes she'd seen in battle thousands of times, she's seen hurt in them, panic, love, adoration. Marinette backed away a small gasp leaving her lips. "Mar- Marinette I-" Adrien knew he'd been caught just then. Did she not like him anymore? Was Adrien all she liked? Chat gulped his bell jingling slightly. Sure Chat and Adrien were mixes of his true self and he hadn't shown her that yet. But that didn't relieve his churning stomach, he was anxious. He'd been judged and labelled by all of Paris as Chat Noir and Adrien he didn't want to add Marinette to that 'd often think about her in class even before they'd hang out. He was always curious after all.

"Woah" Marinette laughed holding her head. Adrien was tugged out of his thoughts "I am so dumb" she laughed slapping her forehead. "Of course it's you" she smiled walking over to Chat Noir placing her hands on his cheeks. She squished his cheeks laughing as if to check if he were real or this was a dream. He couldn't blame her he was on cloud 9 as well. "You're not upset?" He spoke lips puckered from her hands. Marinette giggled "Why would I be?" she tilted her head in confusion "You're too cute to discard" She used a baby voice as she squished his cheeks to every word she spoke. "Why thank you princess" Chat noticed a pin in her hair pushing the strands of raven hair back on her left side, on the pin there was a ladybug. He smiled thinking of Ladybug herself. Marinette moved her thumb on his soft cheek to catch his attention. Chat looked over to her rapidly as if she'd been hurt.

"Can you detransform? I have something I need to show you" Chat nodded and with a quick flash he became Adrien again. Marinette grabbed his large hand as she spotted something behind her but Adrien caught it in his free hand before she could see. He silently scolded Plagg for wanting to hide in her hair. She pointed to a small pouch on the desk. "Open it" she spoke softly. Adrien tilted his head in confusion but did it nonetheless. He peaked inside spotting a small figure, his hand gently cupping the bag he pulled the small kwami out with a look of shock written across his features. "Hello!" the red creature chirped causing Adrien to freak out. Tikki fell from his hands and onto the desk with a thud. "Tikki are you alright?" Marinette rushed to her kwami's side.

"I-i'm sorry" Adrien spoke quickly regaining his composure. "Mari, you're Ladybug?" he asked astonished. "The one and only" She spoke a little underwhelmed by it. Adrien was giddy, he'd always known it was her.. Okay that was a lie, but he had a feeling. Adrien jumped on Marinette causing the two teens to tumble to the floor. "Adrien" Marinette whined watching as his eyes lit up by the sight of her. She blushed as he pulled her into his chest.

"So that dress was your super secret project that was making me lonely for two weeks?" Adrien questioned eyeing between her and the dress. Guilt hit Marinette like a load of bricks "i'm sorry, it's just there's a fashion gallery coming to town hall and I wanted to look nice" Marinette bounced her index fingers together sending him a sheepish smile. Adrien laughed and laughed hard. She was so cute, "Marinette I could get you into all of my fathers shows, galleries, you name it!" He watched as he blushed deepened.

"I didn't want to be a bother" She almost whispered. "Marinette" he grabbed her shoulders. "You could never, ever be a bother to me. You hold yourself so low" Adrien kept their eyes locked. Marinette just nodded "Infact you're almost as awesome as I am" He cracked a smile her way. Marinette laughed poking his chest. "In your dreams Kitty." Adrien held a goofy grin after hearing that.

The two teens stayed up almost all night Marinette had set up her bed with large fluffy pillows and they collapsed there both barely able to keep their eyes open. Little did they know they'd both wake up late and just skip school entirely that day. But Marinette had the feeling that this way the start of something good.


End file.
